Under the Mistletoe
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: rated for safety. All standard disclaimers apply. (StarxRob, BBxRae) rnIt's Starfire's first Christmas and she goes all out, a little too all out. Beast Boy decides to havre some fun and hangs the mistltoe. Things get a little strange with Raven and
1. Starry Santa updated version

Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 1- Starry Santa

Robin woke to the smell of Christmas cookies baking in the oven. He lifted an eyebrow. Robin decided to skip his morning stretches and jogged down to the recreation room. He peered into the kitchen to see Cyborg busily taking cookies out of the oven. Beast Boy was tottering on a ladder attempting to hang up something in the doorway. Even Raven was sitting sociably at the table drinking tea. Well, sort of sociably.

He scanned the room for the remaining titan but his search was in vain. The pretty Tamaranian was obviously sleeping in. "Where's Starfire?" He inquired. The sitting empath looked up.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Robin," she stated dryly but a flicker of amusement crossed her violet eyes. Robin flushed.

"Ah, sorry. Merry Christmas guys," he rubbed the back of his neck. Cyborg grunted and Beast Boy attempted a mumbled reply. Obviously talking and doing whatever he was doing was too much and he toppled off the ladder. A flicker of black magic shot out and grabbed the falling green teen and replaced him on the ladder.

"Thanks Rae…" he seemed more startled than appreciative.

"What, I have to be at least a little nicer today… if not it'd be a civil offense or something," Raven blinked and took a delicate sip of tea. Robin fidgeted and then with an exasperated sigh he turned to go upstairs. He went to his room and collected his gifts. He bounded back down the steps. Robin placed the gifts beneath the tree but on second thought grabbed the smallest package and replaced it in his pocket. Raven lifted an eyebrow at his behavior but said nothing. At that moment the steel doors slid open to reveal _her._

The others stared with eyes just as wide as Robin's. She broke the silence with a bright voice.

"Merry Christmas!" she said with much joy and gusto. It was not her cheery face that caused the Titans such a shocked expression. It was her appearance.

Her eye-lids were painted a frosty blue and her cheeks dusted with a golden pink. Her lips were colored deep cranberry and black eye-liner and mascara accented her long, beautiful lashes. Her usually straight hair now fell in ruby coils about her face and she was crowned with a red velvet Santa hat. A black leather choker with a gold buckle replaced her neck guard. Robin coughed.

Her arm bands were replaced with silken white gloves up to her elbows and her uniform was replaced with a rather unique ensemble. A red velvet tube top that clearly exposed her toned stomach graced her torso and it was trimmed at the top with white cottony fluff. Her red velvet miniskirt had the same fluff lacing the bottom. Her silver belt had been exchanged for a black leather one that donned a large golden buckle.

Her purple boots had been traded for ones of black leather and thin spiked heels. Zippers ran up the backs and the boots themselves stopped mid-thigh. She giggled and twirled around. "This appropriate dress for such a festive holiday on your planet, yes?" she inquired brightly. Robin nodded absently. "Friend, your jaw, it is… injured?" Starfire asked in concern.

While the others had remotely regained their composures, the usually quick-witted and alert, Robin had not.

"Wha? Oh, uh, no, I'm… fine," he stuttered in an idiotic fashion. He turned from his friend. She smiled, her relief so profound she was oblivious to the deep flush which had risen to the Boy Wonder's cheeks. Raven cleared her throat.

"Where did you get your obnoxiously happy little hands on _that_?" the dark beauty asked as gestured disdainfully at the outfit. Starfire smiled, taking no offense.

"I was informed this day was a holiday of much celebration on your planet and I learned all I could about it. I found out about the Santa and made my own costume!" It was then that the Titans allowed their large eyes to trail over to the large sack slung over the girl's bare shoulder. VERY bare shoulder if you had asked Robin.

As if understanding the curious looks from her teammates she placed the sack on floor and produced a wealth of brightly wrapped packages. She placed them beneath the tree.

'Oh, man I need to train… I can't be thinking about her like _that_. Of course the staring is logical with those long, luscious legs and that… wait, crap! Don't stare, don't stare… she's just a friend, pull yourself together Robin, you can do it.' Robin was doing his best to avert his eyes from those tight boots, and skirt… and top…

Starfire was humming slightly off tune as she waltzed into the kitchen. "The cookies are of edible temperature friend Cyborg?" she asked. He nodded and she took one and daintily bit in. She chewed thoughtfully and then with shinning features declared "Mmmm!" quickly taking another she marched over to Robin and stuffed it full into his mouth. The boy was startled but took it in stride, chewing the large treat and giving thumbs up to Cy.

"I need to train a little and then I'll be back when we open gifts, k?" Robin said casually. He tried to leave the room but Starfire zipped in front of him and blocked his path, her expressive face stricken with horror.

* * *

Author's Notes: ok. Thanx for all the reviews on the unedited version. Tell me if u think this chappie is long enough. If not I have a little bit more I can add. If u r ok with the chappie length I'll just put the little bit left on the top of chappie 2. I'll try to get chappie 2 up tomorrow. 


	2. Test Drive the Mistletoe

Chapter 2-Test Drive the Mistletoe

"You will not train today!" she cried. "Such behavior is NOT festive!" she scolded, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the couch. She sat him down and beamed, taking a place by him. Robin's face got hot as she comfortably laid a head on his shoulder. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Dude! It's finished!" BB jumped down from the ladder as a tabby cat. Hanging from the doorway was a small sprig of mistletoe.

"It took you this long to hang a little piece of mistletoe? Which, might I add, is pointless…" Raven inquired curiously.

"Yeah, so?" Beast Boy retorted. Raven lifted a brow.

"To which part are you replying to? The part about it taking you a ridiculously long time to hang a small weed or the part about it being pointless?" She asked. He stopped and furrowed his eyebrows in a fruitless attempt to answer Raven's rather simple question. She shook her head and continued sipping her tea. Starfire and Robin observed this from the couch with great interest while Cyborg continued to busily bake more cookies. It appeared the entire counter top was covered with the sugary treats.

Beast Boy's mind sprung upon and idea which was, I suppose, inevitable to happen at some point in time due to genetic default. A rather sly smile crept across his face.

"Time to take the mistletoe for a test drive," he said haughtily. He gave Raven a wicked grin and grabbed her arm. Pulling the gothic heroine beneath the mistletoe he smiled proudly. The empath's eyes narrowed into tiny violet slits. "Now you gotta kiss me, Rae," he announced with a laugh that sounded almost devilish. Raven looked perturbed but striking upon her own bit of genius (which was a much more common occurrence in the tower) a slow, creeping smile slid across her face.

"On the contrary, I believe the rule only applies between two people of the same… species and off hand I do believe your manners prove you to be outside the human rac---"she was cut off by the green teen's lips against her own. She found herself leaning into him, her eyes closed in pleasure. The couch began to vibrate with black energy.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around the girl's neck, his fingers tangled in her silky hair. Raven came back to her senses just as the couch lifted and dumped Robin and Starfire onto the ground in a rather awkward position. She broke away from him and a jet of black energy slammed Beast Boy into the wall. "Never. Do. That. Again." she spoke in a dangerous tone. "I don't make out with green balls of fur. In fact," she added icily, "I don't make out at all!" she hissed. Regaining her composure she returned to the table where she took another swallow of tea.

All was silent except the sound of cookie hitting the floor as it dropped from Cyborg's gapping mouth. Robin and Starfire were facing their own problems though. "Friend… you are _on_ me in a rather…_uncomfortable_ way," the red-head spoke carefully to the Boy Wonder who was currently crimson, frazzled, and straddling her waist. He gave a small yelp of surprise as he realized exactly what he looked like. Tumbling from her back her leapt up and stood a few feet away. Starfire stood and brushed herself off. Raven looked over.

"Sorry," she said bluntly.

It was quiet again. Robin noticed the discomfort on Starfire's face and came to her rescue. "Um, guys, let's open gifts…ok?" he proposed. Starfire's face visibly brightened. She danced over to the tree and Robin noticed she was _jingling_. "Ah, Starfire, why are you… making… music?" he asked curiously.

"Oh! It is the small bells affixed to my hat! She reached up and concealed in fluffy white tip of the Santa hat was a small set of jingle bells. Raven snorted. Star either didn't notice or didn't care because she went back to busily picking up packages from beneath the tree. Robin swallowed hard. Would she like his gift?

Author's notes:

Now I know some of you were really hoping the gift Robin is giving Star is an engagement ring but I'm sorry I have to tell you… it's not. It does lead to a very special roof-top talk thought ;). I will tell you that I did write a story called Of Black Spells and Green Magic which is a BBxRae, SxR fic and has a couple proposals in it. I'll make sure to tell you when the first chapter of that is put up on Fanfic. It just so happens that story is also the sequel to Understanding Love (which is also fully written but not fully posted). Under the Mistletoe is NOT in any way connected to those two stories other than that the pairings are the same. Now that you've read my long-winded speech…REVIEW!


	3. Robin's Gift

Chapter 3- Robin's Gift

Star passed out gifts to each titan and returned to her place on the couch. Beast Boy tore into his package first and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Dude!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. In his hands lay a pre-released copy of Mega Monkeys 5 (he "played" Mega Monkeys 4 in the episode "Crash") after drooling on himself for several minutes he was able to reluctantly place his gift down to watch the others. Cyborg shook his gift up and down a few times and unsure of what could be inside he opened his present and tossed the shiny green paper to the floor.

He beamed. Inside his package was leather seat covers for the T-car as well as a gift card to the all-you-can-eat steak lover's buffet. Beast Boy visibly cringed. "It's not all-you-can-eat man, it's eat-all-you-can!" he declared. Beast Boy recoiled.

"Star! Why'd you go off giving him a gift card for _meat_?" The green titan whined. Starfire laughed in that way of hers, the kind of laugh that reminded Robin of little silver bells and he felt like he was going to melt on the spot. Raven looked over and lifted a brow. He felt heat rise to his cheeks. Why did Raven have to be able to sense _all_ his emotions? Robin sighed and went back to watching the others. Starfire was speaking.

"Friend Beast Boy, I am most terribly sorry but our dear friend Cyborg seems pleased with his certificate of gifts to the meat buffet…" she gave Beast Boy an imploring glance. Truly her vegetarian friend must understand her reasoning… Beast Boy groaned.

"Well, _friend Cyborg_ is gonna start chomping on MY arm the next time I have to turn into a pig or something thanks to that meat buffet," he grumbled. Cyborg quirked his brow.

"Dawg, the next time you turn into a pig, gimme a call," he said skeptically. Robin saw Starfire's hurt face.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, enough. Star, it was a great gift. Don't pay attention to Beast Boy, Cyborg loves it," he said comfortingly. Cyborg nodded. Starfire smiled again and Robin felt relief wash over him. Raven turned and frowned.

'_You're seriously messing with my inner clam. Get a grip. I swear you're like a massive bundle of hormones right now,' _Raven's voice entered Robin's head and he flushed for what seemed like the eightieth time that day. It was Raven's turn to open a gift. She unwrapped her package, daintily laying the paper on the floor. She looked at the gift. It was a set of three novels, a trilogy it seemed. There was A Dark Light, Consumed by Black Silk Claws, and The Ebony Eye. A small smile played on Raven's lips. It looked like Star had found something Raven would really like.

"I thought they sounded a little on the morbid side and thought you might…enjoy them," she spoke sheepishly. Raven nodded.

"Thanks, Star," Raven allowed a very small, smile to flicker across her face in order to humor her friend. Starfire beamed, picking up on the small gesture with utter enthusiasm.

Robin opened his carefully and smiled fondly at the red-head when he saw what she'd given him. She'd decorated a frame with a picture of the Titan's in it with beads and sequins. Starfire had been giving Robin bunny ears and Beast Boy had been trying and failing to make Raven look like she was smiling. A small note lay on top that simply read 'To my dearest friend.' Star moved over and embraced him. "You truly are my dearest friend," she said adoringly. He felt heat seep into his face and only through incredible self control was he able to keep from locking lips with her then and there.

Beast Boy leapt up and picked up three sloppily wrapped packages and one that was sloppy but seemed to have had considerable effort put in. Star opened her gift first and giggled. Sitting in her lap was a little pink, stuffed kitten with wide blue eyes. Robin inwardly cursed. He should have just gotten her something normal like that. Raven sent him a curious glance. He gritted his teeth. Could Raven just stay out of his mind for a little bit?

Cyborg opened his gift and clapped Beast Boy on the back. "Thanks dawg," he said amicably. He had received a new controller for the game station to replace the one he'd broken when he had smashed it in rage after being thoroughly kicked in the butt by Robin. Robin opened his gift and choked back a laugh. Beast Boy had taken one of his many, many, many capes (he was neurotic when it came to wearing clean uniforms, capes, ect.) and hot-glued on fake jewels and sequins.

"It's your clubbing cape," Beast Boy announced causing Robin and Cyborg to both burst out laughing. Starfire looked perplexed. Robin wished to club people while wearing a glittering cape? She observed that it was some form of joke and made no comment but simply pretended to find Beast Boy's comment amusing. The young, green boy looked at Raven, all giggling aside his face was uncharacteristically solemn. "Raven, I just want you to know that what you'll read in there… I really mean it. I really, really do," he said it with such conviction that Raven was almost afraid to open the obviously precious gift. Almost afraid, but not really.

Raven opened her gift primly, being careful not to show any emotion as she did so. She had to hold back a small gasp as she saw the contents of her present. It was the little heart-shaped box he'd given to Terra. She opened it, trying hard to make sure Beast Boy couldn't tell how… _touched_ she was. In the box was a little note which had some painfully written words on it. She read it quietly to herself.

_Raven,_

_I'm guessing you recognize this box. Well I don't mean to be rude by giving this to you after giving it to someone else first but… it means a lot. I guess you don't know how much thought it took for me to make this gift for Terra… being as smart as you are and all. Well I just wanted to tell you, I don't really know what you're going to do with it, but you've got my heart in your hands now. It's ok if you get mad at me but I really wanted to let you know that you're the only person I think I've ever actually loved._

_All of my heart,_

_BB_

Raven swallowed hard and instinctively pulled up her hood. A light bulb shattered down the hall. "I-I do understand… it's not rude at all. Thank you, so much. I know what it meant to you. And… back beneath the mistletoe, it wasn't that bad," The fact there was actually a little emotion in her voice as she spoke was enough for Beast Boy. He smiled while the others looked on. They were unsure of what Beast Boy had written but had obviously been very heartfelt.

The rest of gift opening was uneventful. Cyborg gave them all gift cards and cash, Robin gave everyone new laptops he'd gotten Bruce Wayne to pre-release to him. Robin looked at Star now, his face serious. "This… is your gift," he said quietly handing Star the little package from his pocket. She looked at him, her eyes wide before unwrapping her gift and producing a white gold locket. She gasped. Robin suddenly found his shoes very interesting. He heard a small click as Star opened the locket and he bit his lip, looking intently at a speck of dust on his gloves. He heard Starfire sniff. Was she crying?! He looked up and indeed she was, staring at the little picture he put inside. It had been one of just him and her at the park last year when they'd been left at the tower alone. He got up and gave Star a mournful look.

"I'm so sorry Star… I shouldn't have gotten you something like that…I don't know what I was thinking," he rushed hastily from the room and she heard the door to the roof slam shut.

"Robin…" she called after him. Raven rubbed her temples. Why did Robin have to be such and idiot? There was no reason for Star to get upset. She'd been crying because she thought it was beautiful. That stupid dolt! Hadn't he ever heard of tears of joy? Starfire stood. "I must… go speak with Robin. I believe he may have gotten the wrong impression…" she trailed off as she followed Robin's path up to the roof.

* * *

Ok Guys. One Chapter to go. I'm sorry this sounded a little weepy towards the end but I just wanted to show that Robin is very sensitive when it comes to his relationship with Star and he was afraid she wouldn't like his gift or get offended or something. I know there wasn't as much BBxRae fluff as I'd planned but you guys will get a little more next chapter. If you really like BBxRae fluff I have a story called Of Black Spells and Green Magic being posted that's really concentrated on their relationship. 


	4. Under the Mistletoethe Sugary Sweet Endi...

Chapter 4: Under the Mistletoe the Sugary Sweet Ending

"Robin?" her soft voice caused the boy to shrink away. He was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of the tower, staring out at the city. Starfire came over and sat by him. "Robin… why do you wish to have gotten me something else?" she asked quietly. She held the locket around her neck and fastened it.

"You were crying," he said blankly. Robin's eyes were downcast. Starfire placed a slender finger under his chin and tilted his face up to look at her.

"I was crying because it was beautiful," she said, her emerald eyes searching his expression. He blinked in confusion.

"What?" he asked cautiously. His hope returning. She gave him a tiny smile.

"I was crying because it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And because I have never had a more wonderful friend," she said. Robin looked at her hopefully.

"R-really?" He asked, his eyes wide. "I thought you hated it… I don't like it when you cry," he said. She giggled. Moving closer to him, Star laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love everything you get for me," she said softly, her voice hushed. It seemed like it fit to speak quietly in the cool air as they sat there.

"Why?" he inquired, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Because you always try so very hard to get me things I will like. Even if you got something I did not like I would still cherish your effort," she replied.

"But, you do like the locket… right?" she laughed her silver bell laugh.

"Very much so," she said resolutely. He found himself idly playing with her soft auburn locks as they just sat, enjoying one another's presence. She sighed comfortably and he stiffened briefly as he felt her snuggle closer to him. He relaxed, realizing she meant nothing by it but there was a small prickle of disappointment at the realization.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg was fidgeting as they sat on the couch, an awkward silence hanging between them. "I'm gonna go check on the ham…" he made a bee-line to the kitchen and Beast Boy grimaced.

"Ham…" he screwed his eyes shut and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Raven just sort of sat.

"Beast Boy…" she said tentatively. He looked up.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I'm going to my room. I need to meditate," she said as she stood. He nodded. She hesitated at the hallway. Turning swiftly back she went over to Beast Boy and laid a light kiss on his lips. He stared after her as she left, his lips still burning from their contact. He swallowed hard.

"Yeah… Merry Christmas to you too, Rae," he sat and stared at the wall feeling rather dazed. Cyborg coughed and pulled his head back into the kitchen. Talk about a weird Christmas, he thought.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin sighed. "We should go back to the others he said gently lifting her head from his shoulder. Starfire gave a small groan of protest and he laughed. "Come on… they probably think we died or something," she gave him a rueful smile but allowed him to help her to her feet. She squeezed his hand and he felt yet another blush creeping to his face. They walked down stairs like that, hand in hand as more than good friends… no matter what either would have told you. As they came into the kitchen they saw Cyborg and regretfully let their hands fall to their sides.

They nodded at the busy android and he grunted back. They were about to walk through the doorway to find BB and Raven when Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Y'all gotta kiss," they sent him a puzzled glance. "Y'all gotta kiss," he repeated, motioning up. They looked and saw what Cy was talking about. The mistletoe. They flushed red as Star's Santa hat but Robin took the girl's hand. Giving her a lop-sided grin he said softly.

"We have to," she lowered her eyes in embarrassment and Cyborg sighed.

"Fine, I get it, privacy," he threw up his hands in defeat and walked out of the room hollering something to BB about a rematch on some game. Star and Robin never heard. He leaned forward and caught her lips and she gave a tiny squeak of surprise before allowing his scent to consume her. They wrapped their arms around one another, partaking in the tender kiss enthusiastically. They finally broke for air.

"Merry Christmas, Star," he breathed. She giggled.

"I love you too, Robin," she replied. He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

And that is that. Well I suppose you can call this you Christmas Gift from me. I probably won't be posting anything new until after Christmas break but when I come back keep and eye out for The Third Quadrant, The Ways of Tamaran, Wish Upon a Star and I Knew. Please, if you haven't reviewed on the other chappies, at least review on this one. Love you all!

Happy Holidays,

Princess Starfire of Tamaran


End file.
